


Denial

by RayBansandSkittles



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayBansandSkittles/pseuds/RayBansandSkittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille thinks Kirsten is in denial about her and Cameron's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cameron is smothering me. It’s driving me crazy.” Kirsten announced thinking about Cameron’s overboard worrying lately.

“He likes you.”

“Excuse me?” Kirsten stopped typing on her laptop and stared at her roommate, and as of lately friend. 

“Cameron. Likes. You.” She explained slowly as if talking to a child as she sat on the couch beside the blond.

“He does not.”

“Denial apparently isn’t just a river in Africa after all.” Camille muttered under her breath. 

“Um it’s pronounced the Nile, and what do rivers have to do with Cameron? Who, doesn’t like me by the way.”

“Forget about the river, it was a pun. And Cameron so does like you. That’s why he acts the way he does.”

“Cameron worries about me unnecessarily, but he doesn’t like me.”

“He worries about you, unnecessarily as you put it, because he likes you. Notice he’s only overprotective of you. Just like he only gives you those ridiculous, but cute nicknames. He stares at you when you’re not looking. He likes you Kirsten.” The brunette shrugged as if it was simple and started flipping through a magazine. “And from the looks of things you like him too.”

“What? I do not like Cameron.” Kirsten responded as she took the magazine out of Camille’s hands.

“Hey, watch it! That’s the latest issue of Seventeen.”

“Really, Camille Seventeen?”

“What? A woman can’t want to be fashionable and smart? I happen to think women can have it all.” The brunette huffed flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Your taste in magazines isn’t important right now. I do not like Cameron.”

“Yeah, Kirsten you do. You’ve opened up more to him than you have to me in the year we’ve been living together. You do this playful banter with him. And when he’s around you just seem more relaxed. Well as relaxed as you can get I guess.” She shrugged waving her hand casually.

“That’s ridiculous. My relaxation levels have nothing to do with rather he’s around or not.” Kirsten argued.

“Whatev. Can I have my magazine back now?”

“Admit that Cameron and I don’t like each other first.”

“No way. Because then I’ll be in denial with you two Wonder Twins.” Camille disagreed as she reached for her magazine.

Kirsten moved her arm at the last second and moved it out of the other girl’s reach.

“Fine.” Camille shrugged as if she’d given up before suddenly lunging and landing on top of her roommate.

“Get off.” Kirsten commanded trying to push the brunette off of her.

“Whoa! What’s going on here? A little girl on girl action?”

Pausing in their tussle the girls turned their attention to the door to see Linus. They then realized the position they were in. Camille was on top of Kirsten straddling her stomach, with one arm supporting herself and the other reaching to get her magazine back. Kirsten was lying flat on her back with one arm holding the magazine away and the other pressed against Camille’s face to push her away.

“Get over yourself you perv.” Camille grumbled as she got off of Kirsten and dusted herself off.

Linus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Cameron entered the house. 

“Hey Buttercup, Camille.” He greeted as he lifted Kirsten’s feet and placed them in his lap.

Linus and Camille shared knowing smiles.

“Hi Cameron. Linus come help me in the kitchen.” Camille motioned towards the kitchen for her partner in crime to follow her.

Kirsten crossed her arms and stared at the ceiling as she pondered her roommate’s words. She was not in denial. They did not like each other. 

“What’s got you thinking so hard Porkchop?” Cameron asked curiously as he gently placed his hand on her knee and drew gentle circles with his thumb.

Not replying yet she stared into his eyes that we were so full of life and sadness. Camille was wrong. She wasn’t in denial, they didn’t like each other. They loved each other. That’s something she knew for a fact. She felt love and what if felt like to be loved through the stitches. And she could say without a doubt that Cameron loved her and she loved him. He was still a pain in her ass, but he was her pain in the ass though.

“Nothing, Girlfriend.” She answered carefully and tried for a reassuring smile. “Just rivers in Africa.”

“Rivers in Africa?” He laughed joyfully causing a foreign peace to spread over her that only he could cause.

So maybe she was in denial about one thing, Cameron had a lot to do with her relaxation levels. Camille didn’t have to know that though.


	2. Cameron

A/N: So this story was originally going to be a one-shot, but you guys asked for more and I delivered. Drop me a review and let me know what you guys think!

"So why are you going out with tank top girl on Friday?"

"One, Linus, her name is Britney and two, why not?" Cameron answered his best friend's question without looking up from his computer.

"One, I don't care what her name is. And two because you like Kirsten, bro that's why." Linus answered texting on his phone.

"What?" Cameron's head snapped up and he stared at his Indian coworker.

"Everybody knows it Cam."

"I told you not to call me that and what are you talking about? I don't like Kirsten."

"Are you really going to deny it?"

Linus stared at his brunette friend before placing his phone on the table.

"This really proves our friendship. I'm going to explain this to you instead of texting Camille back, who probably won't sleep with me tonight because she's going to be mad."

"I don't need to know everything." Cameron responded making a disgusted face at the thought of his coworkers sleeping together.

"Not the point. The point is you like Kirsten. It's obvious to anyone with eyes and ears. You call her by those cutesy nicknames. You get worked up if her temperature goes up a degree above normal. Whenever she goes somewhere you drop whatever you're doing and follow her. You like her." Linus explained patiently and slowly as if talking to a preschooler.

"I don't like her." He sputtered standing up and pacing the room.

"And I'm the queen of England, bro. You're in denial. Besides she likes you back."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." Cameron sputtered shaking his head as he continued pacing.

"That's why she answers to all those nicknames you call her. Or why she comes to you when she needs help or has a question. She likes you."

"She doesn't." Cameron snorted walking into his bedroom.

"And Camille told me she does." Linus said snickering as he followed his best friend.

"She said that?" The brunette stopped in his tracks and stared at the snickering man. "What else did she say?"

"Oh, why do you care? You don't like her, remember." Linus laughed as he walked back into the living room.

"Linus, I'm not kidding tell me what she said." Cameron demanded following him.

"Nope. You said you don't like her, so it shouldn't matter to you." Linus sing-songed as he sat back down on the couch and picked his phone back up.

Cameron frustrated with his best friend, took a different course of action. Leaning over from behind the couch he reached and snatched the phone out of Linus' hand.

"Dude!" Linus shrieked turning around.

"You can have this back after you tell me what else Camille said."

Linus jumped up and started chasing Cameron around the apartment.

"Give me my phone!"

"Tell me what she said first!"

Each one stood on the opposite side of the coffee table waiting for the other one to make a move.

"You said you don't like her. So why do you care?" Linus asked again reaching out for his phone.

"I just want to know." Cameron responded before he found himself face down on his living room floor.

Linus had moved and knocked Cameron down to the floor. Instead of admitting defeat the brunette reached his hand out with the phone away from Linus' reach. Linus was sitting on Cameron's back trying to keep him from escaping and reaching for the phone at the same time.

"Give me!"

"Never!" Cameron bellowed back trying to get from under the Indian.

"Ummm, boys." The two men heard an amused voice call out.

Halting their fight they looked up to see Camille and Kirsten standing by the couch examining them.

"Uhh." They both trailed off trying to explain their actions as they jumped up and dusted themselves off.

"Well, Linus I see why you were too busy to answer my texts. A little boy on boy action going on, I see." Camille wiggled her eyebrows before throwing her head back laughing.

"Very funny, Camille." Linus snapped as he picked up his abandoned phone from the floor before him and Camille went to the kitchen.

"Uh, hey Stretch." Cameron greeted awkwardly as he sat back down on the couch.

"Cameron." The blonde said simply as she took of her shoes and placed her sock clad feet into Cameron's lap.

The neuroscientist bit his lip to keep from smiling. It was a small gesture, but it meant a lot to him. It meant she was getting comfortable with him.

"Why were you and Linus fighting?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

He decided to take advantage of the fact that she had no time perception to carefully think of an answer to her question. They were fighting because Linus thought that Cameron was in denial and wouldn't tell him what Camille said. When in fact he wasn't in denial, he didn't like Kirsten. He loved her. He couldn't explain it in words but he knew they had that intense connection that he had told her about. But now thanks to Linus, Cameron now knew that she felt it too.

"You know, just guy things." Cameron finally answered as he placed his hand on her ankle and gently drew circles there.

"No I don't know. Since if you haven't noticed I'm a girl." She answered tugging on her ponytail.

"Oh trust me. I've noticed." He smirked studying her. "Hey Princess, what are you doing Friday night?"


	3. Kirsten & Cameron

Denial (Kirsten and Cameron)

"Are you ready, Cupcake?" Cameron asked Kirsten as he finished up on the computer and put on his jacket.

"Ready, for what?" Kirsten responded not looking up from her phone as she stood by the elevator waiting for it to open.

"Our date, it's Friday." The brunette answered grinning as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders and led her into the now open elevator.

"When you asked me what I was doing Friday night the other day and I said nothing, I didn't know you meant we had a date." Kirsten mused in her usual deadpan voice.

"Yeah, well..." Cameron trailed off shrugging good-naturedly as he led them to his car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm holding the door open for you." The neuroscientist answered as if it were obvious waiting for her to get in.

"You don't usually open my car door for me." Kirsten replied tugging on her ponytail almost as if she was nervous.

"We don't usually go on dates either Princess." He smiled trying to put her at ease as he gently nudged her into the car.

"I've never been on a date where the guy opens the door for me. I thought that only happened in movies." Kirsten thought aloud once Cameron got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Well, you haven't been the dating the right guys then, Stretch." He stared her in the eyes for a few seconds before turning and backing out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going, Girlfriend on our date?" The brilliant blonde asked putting emphasis on the word date.

"I thought we could try out that new Mexican restaurant that just opened up around the corner." Cameron answered nervously hoping that she would like the idea.

"I love Mexican." The blonde mused picking up on his thoughtfulness.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled proud of his choice as he pulled into the restaurant's parking lot. "Don't you dare open that door!"

Quickly the brunette ran to the other side of his car and opened it before holding his hand out for her to take. She placed her hand in his and they continued to hold hands as they entered the restaurant.

"How many?" The waitress asked gathering menus.

"Two." Cameron answered smiling goofily at the fact that they were on a date.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kirsten questioned tilting her head to the side as they followed the waitress to their table.

"No reason." He shrugged releasing her hand and sat across the table from her.

"Okay." She replied picking up the menu and studying it.

After they placed their orders they talked about things in their life such as work and had their usual playful banter.

"You got a little on your face there Princess." Cameron laughed motioning to her face with his fork after their food had come and they started eating.

"Did I get it?" Kirsten asked cutely as she used her napkin to try and get it and completely missed the spot.

"Not even close." He answered. "Let me."

Picking up a clean napkin he reached across the table and gently wiped at her bottom lip. Swallowing he felt his attraction for her growing. His heart was beating wildly and his pulse spiked at their close proximity.

"Did you get it?" Kirsten asked in a low voice as a foreign intense heat spread across her body.

"Um, yeah." He nodded, before he could control himself he leaned across the table and replaced the napkin with his lips.

Gently he used his thumb and gently drew circles against her cheek. Kirsten responded by putting her hand on the back of his neck and stroking the hair there. Shivering at her touch Cameron let out a small moan. Using that opportunity Kirsten gently swiped her tongue against his bottom lip before entering his mouth.

"Um, excuse me."

The partners in crime jumped apart at the sound of the voice. Cameron was blushing heavily while Kirsten kept her cool by picking up her drink and taking a sip.

"Did you guys need anything else?" The waitress asked trying not to giggle at their cuteness.

"No, uh we're good. Just the check please." Cameron answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm sure you two are good. I'll be right with you." The waitress answering smiling as she cleared their dishes from the table.

"You're not going to faint on me now, are you?" The brunette asked softly trying to break the tension with a joke.

"Mmm. I don't think so." She answered smiling a little as their eyes met.

Cameron smiled back glad she seemed to be having a good time. They broke their staring contest when the waitress returned with their check. The neuroscientist pulled out his wallet and gave her his credit card.

"You didn't have to pay for me." Kirsten told him once the waitress had left to run his card.

"You're not used to this dating thing are you, Stretch?" He laughed leaning back in the booth.

Kirsten looking down no longer smiling.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Cameron backtracked trying to fix his mistake.

"No, it's okay, I haven't been on a lot of dates. I mean why would I? It's not like I'm exactly normal or anything." The blonde scoffed trying to shrug his comment off.

Mulling over things, Cameron picked her hand off the table and interlaced their fingers once again.

"You're right Kirsten you're not normal. But that's what makes you, you." He answered before taking his other hand to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him. "And if no other guys have wanted to date you because of that, then that's their loss and my gain, babe."

"Babe? That's a new one?" Kirsten smiled a little leaning deeper into his hand.

"I thought it's fitting now that we're dating." Cameron answered waiting for her reaction to his statement.

"Oh. We're dating now? I thought this was a onetime thing." The blonde replied wittily.

"Is that what you want? For this to be a onetime thing?" He asked leaning closer to her face.

"No." She sighed gently biting her lip.

Smiling widely Cameron closed the distance pecked her lips quickly before leaning back and releasing her.

"With temporal dysplasia if feels as if we've always been dating." Kirsten mulled aloud.

"That's funny Stretch, I don't have temporal dysplasia but it feels like that for me too." Cameron murmured as he tugged on her hand and helped her out of the booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Camille laid stretched across the couch with her earphones in listening to music after a long day. She was relaxing until she felt someone staring at her.

Opening her eyes she saw her roommate standing at the end of the couch waiting patiently for her attention. Sitting up she removed her earphones and sat Indian style before patting the seat beside her. “Have a seat.”

Biting her lip the blonde carefully joined her friend on the couch.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think Cameron is going to break up with me.” Kirsten answered getting straight to the point. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?” Camille asked eyes wide.

“I think Cameron is going to break up with me.” The blonde repeated as serious as the first time.

“Why? Did you guys have a fight?”

“Nothing other than our usual bickering.”

“Did you hear him say he was going to break up with you like to Linus?”

“No.”

“Well did he say something like he was going to break up with you and then got interrupted?”

“No.”

“Then Kirsten, how could you think that Cameron, who is hopelessly in love with you, is going to break up with you then?” The brunette asked sighing, rubbing her forehead.

“Because one thing he cancelled our last date, which he never does. Two, he’s been acting very strange lately.”

“Strange, how?” Camille prodded taking a sip of her tea.

“Like he and Linus have been whispering about something for weeks now, and when I come over they stop. And when I went over to his apartment the other night, he wasn’t there and when I called him he said he was busy running errands and that he would see me later. He’s never done that, he usually comes home!”

“Wow, you are so spoiled!” Camille laughed placing her drink back on the coffee table.

“What? I am not!”

“You are so. Cameron spoils you rotten. If you weren’t my friend I’d be jealous.”

“I am not spoiled, Camille.”

“Uh, yes you are Kirsten. Like no other girl can say that her boyfriend has never cancelled a date and is always home or comes home because you are there. You are spoiled and it’s cute.”

“If I’m so “spoiled” then why does it feel like he’s getting ready to break up with me then?” The blonde huffed using finger quotes.

“Because although spoiled you may be, you’re also naïve my friend.” The brunette answered hitting her knee. “He’s going to propose to you, not break up with you Kirsten.”

Kirsten stared for a second blinking before moving to stand up. “And here I thought you might be on to something.” 

“Whoa, wait a second.” Camille commanded grabbing her arm so she couldn’t leave. “I am on to something. He’s going to propose.”

“Why would you think that?”

“For one thing you guys have been dating for a year now. And for two because of everything you’ve said. He and Linus have been whispering because they’re coming up with a  
plan. He cancelled your last date, and wasn’t home because he’s preparing. Cameron is going to propose!”

“That’s ridiculous.” Kirsten scoffed waving her hand.

“It’s not. What’s so ridiculous about the fact that he loves you so much that he wants to spend the rest of his natural born life with you? Cameron is madly in love with you, has been from day one. This is logically the next step.”

“He’s not going to propose to me, Camille.” Shaking her head she swiftly got up and started pacing.

“You are so in denial, why?”

“I’m not in denial and he’s not going to propose!” Kirsten snapped.

“You’re right you’re not in denial. You’re delusional to think it’s a ludicrous idea for Cameron to propose.” Camille snapped back standing up.

“For me it is a ludicrous idea, that doesn’t make me delusional, it makes me realistic.”

“Kirsten? What are you talking about?” Camille asked softly realizing that this was deeper than it seems.

The blonde stopped pacing and took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts together. “If I were anyone else it would be easy to believe he was going to propose. But I’m not anyone else, I’m me. Things are going too great. I have a good job, I have friends for the first time ever, and a great boyfriend. And for me every time things start going good for me, everything hits the fan. So it’s easier for me to believe that he’s going to break up with me than propose to me.”

Camille blinked back the tears welling in her eyes. She couldn’t imagine the horrible feeling of always waiting for the other shoe to drop. What it must feel like to feel like you’re only owed a few good things before everything goes to hell. Yeah, she’d had a rough childhood too, but at least she could process all her emotions, deal with it and not let it affect her present.

“Come here.” Camille commanded holding out her arms.

“What?”

“Get your ass over here before I make you.” Camille snapped softly.

Sighing the blonde walked over and was engulfed in a bear hug.

Releasing her, the brunette stared at her a second before speaking. “Just because things are going good in your life doesn’t automatically mean something bad is getting ready to  
happen. Cameron is so, so in love with you. He’s more in love with you then I’ve ever seen in my life. I can guarantee he’s not going to break up with you. That would kill him. So stop being in denial and thinking that.”

“You promise he's not going to break up with me?” Kirsten asked softly almost sounding like a child.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” Camille replied grinning cheekily. 

“And you really think he’s going to propose?”

“Well, I can’t promise that, but it’s what it sounds like.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Kirsten nodded before turning to walk towards her room.

“Oh, and Kirsten?” Camille called out.

“Yeah?” The blonde stopped looking over her shoulder.

“It’s okay to be hopeful about what’s going to happen.” The brunette answered before going back to her music.


End file.
